Serpentes e Cobras
by sakuraharuno.lima
Summary: Esta fic é um faroeste, o casal principal é Sanape e Hermione. Baseada em Intrigas de Hogsmeade City da Adriana Snape. A partir do 2ºcap. terá cenas mais fortes.


4

Esta fic. é baseada em "Intriga em Hogsmeade City" da autora Adriana Snape. Algum tempo atrás enviei um comentário pedindo que ela continuasse a história. Ela muito gentilmente me aconselhou a escrever minha própria história ou continuasse essa. Ela continuou, eu gostei. Por favor, leiam-na: "Nuvens Negras"!

Esta é baseada numa versão do futuro para a primeira história (I.H.C.) por isso ignorem as diferenças para a segunda (N.N.) da Adriana Snape. Dezenove anos separam as duas historias.

As palavras iniciadas por hifem num parágrafo são as falas dos : -As casas são bonitas.

As palavras iniciadas por sublinhado depois de uma fala são as ações dos que estão na : -As casas são bonitas._falou rindo desdenhosa.

As palavras em hieróglifo são o flashback da autora, os que estão em hiroglifo e entre aspas são flashbacks dos personagens.

As palavras entre parênteses são ações mais extensas de outros personagens também. Mas se iniciadas por N/A são notas da autora.

Capítulo I: Anoitecer.

_A noite estava quente e seca, não havia lua. Era difícil para ele ver um palmo diante do nariz anduco. Mas adivinhava a posição do inimigo, um vermezinho que tinha estuprado e matado uma prostituta. Nada que fosse muito importante naquelas paragens para ele ou para as autoridades dessem muita atenção. Uma velha amiga sua, boa cama, bom vinho, boa companhia, as três ao mesmo tempo e, claro, uma pequena recompensa e lá estava ele atrás do desgraçado. Teria que sumir logo depois do serviço. O filho da mãe é de família rica e poderosa: A MacLaggen._

**...o****.o.****o...**

As ravinas pareciam pegar fogo de tão vermelhos que eram ao banharem-se do sol do entardecer, o vento parecia querer assegurar essa ilusão com seu sopro seco e quente, como se os portões do inferno tivessem sido abertos. É nessa paisagem que ele, em suas longas e exaustivas cavalgadas, gosta de apreciar com seu pai e o pequeno rebanho deles. Cavalgando um pouco mais rápido, ele pôde ver seu lar: o Rancho Durmstrang, em homenagem a cidade natal de seu pai.

Sorrindo _ou o que pareceu um naquela face carrancuda_ o jovem vaqueiro virou-se para seu pai. O percebeu contemplado, com cenho franzido, um ponto além do horizonte paralelo ao rancho. Seguindo seu olhar, o jovem avistou o que parecia ser um cavaleiro em vestes negras meio curvado sobre a cela.

- Vítor fique aqui!_Falou com voz grossa e imperativa o pai.

Aproximando-se cautelosamente o pai fitou seriamente o cavaleiro apontando-lhe a arma. Assustou-se com a voz grave e sombria do cavaleiro.

- É assim que recebes os velhos conhecidos Igor Karkaroff? Porque eu não sou hípocrita para chamar de amigo uma cobra peçonhenta que nem você!

Recomposto do susto, Karkaroff guardou a arma sem deixar de mantê-la próxima da mão e com um riso seco, misto de escárnio e sarcásmo, disse:

- Ora...ora...ora, aquele que é chamado de BlackSnake falando de cobras, deve ser um especialista na área. O que te trouxe aqui..."velho amigo"?

- Cale-se e me ajude ou se vire em me deixe em paz!_Disse com aquele tom baixo de que a muito custo se mantém calmo.

Karkaroff aproximou-se dele e percebeu uma mancha escura no lado direito do corpo de BlackSnake.

- Vítor veha cá!_ Gritou fazendo gestos impacientes para o filho distante. Vítor, galopando, chegou perto de ambos.

- Ajude aqui!_falou Karkaroff já tentando montar no cavalo de BS (N/A: é só a sigla de BlackSnake) para apoiá-lo enquanto se dirige para o rancho. Depos da ajuda do filho, Karkaroff, montado em Testrálio percebe que BS desmaiou, então sussurra para este.

-Depois você me explica quem conseguiu o feito de deixá-lo neste estado e o que você faz aqui!

Vítor é encarregado pelo pai de guardar o rebanho, enquanto ele leva os cavalos e BS para dentro da casa.

**...o****.o.****o...**

- Ai, Harry! Eu não acredito que você fez isso! É tão... tão ...urgh! _Falou uma Hermione furiosa com os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados pela fúria, a mesma que é refletida nos olhos mesma cor. Puxando os cabelos lanzudos presos num coque que deixava vários fios soltos no rosto e só nesses fios encontrava uma válvula de escape para tanta fúria ou então seria o pescoço do amigo que seria usado!

- Herms ou eu acabava com ele ou ele acabava comigo!_ Justificou-se um garoto de seus dezesseis para dezessete anos, com cabelos tão selvagens e desgrenhados quanto os da amiga, só de coloração preta e olhos de um verde vibrante.

- Na minha tribo quando um homem quer brigar o outro não se recusa ou seria desrespeito para com o adversário. Somente quando o outro é inferior é que se pode recusar a briga. _Pronunciou-se todo empertigado o amigo com a cabeça vermelha.

- É isso aí meu amigo._ Sorriu Harry dando leves tapinhas no ombro de seu amigo.

- Ai... UUUURRRGHHH! Vocês dois juntos são impossíveis!

Harry não ouse usar os costumes do povo do Weseal como parâmetro ou farei você ser adotado pela tribo dele!_ Disse Herms apontando o dedo para direcioná-lo em seguida para o Weasel.

- E você nem venha justificar esse "cabeça-quente"! Você tá cansado de saber que não é assim que resolvemos as coisas por aqui!

Respirando fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar, Hermione olha severamente para aqueles dois.

Ron, como era chamado em momentos calmos por Hermione foi saindo de fininho para que não sobrasse para ele a fúria daquela estranha mulher branca que era sua amiga de longa data.

-Harry, Herms eu tenho que ir. Levarei essas moedas para o meu pai!

-Está bem! Vá com cuidado pelo caminho!_Disse Hermione abraçando seu amigo Ron sendo copiada por Harry.

-Não se descuide pelo caminho, fique alerta sempre. Aqueles baderneiros podem segui-lo para lhe fazer algum mal. Eles o viram entrando na cidade com as peles!_Disse Harry bastante serio.

-Tudo bem. Eu sou um grande caçador!_Disse Ron com o peito estufado e sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo com sua nova posição na tribo.

Depois que o viram saindo em seu cavalo, Hermione virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Bem, eu tenho que ir também, minha irmã deve estar precisando de mim!

- Herms não fica chateada conosco! (ela estreita os olhos para o Harry cruza os braços e bufa como uma professora zangada querendo explicações do aluno que foi pego com a boca na botija)... Tá, comigo! (ela fecha os e concorda com a cabeça, Harry bufa) Eu não te deixar em paz até que você me perdoe!(Ele a olha com cara de cachorro sem dono e molhado)

- É quase impossível não perdoar você seu bobo, quando você faz essa cara!

-Vai ficar tomando conta da escola agora? Pensei que o Diretor Lupin tinha arranjado um professor.

- E arranjou, só que ele só vai chegar na próxima semana. Ele mandou uma carta dizendo que teve contratempos de cunho pessoal e por isso adiaria a chegada em uma semana.

- E a Ninfa não fica muito atarefada com a casa, o Ted e a escola?

- Por isso estou tomando conta das aulas. Sou muito bem instruída para isso, mesmo que aqueles homens desagradáveis e aquelas mulheres insuportáveis não gostem de uma jovem solteira dando aulas para seus filhos! E Harry não chame minha irmã assim, ela odeia esse nome!

- Sei. Ela quer ser chamada de Tonks. Da onde veio esse nome? Você é Granger e ela foi Tonks! Vocês têm pais diferentes?

- Sim, nossa mãe depois que enviuvou do pai da Tonks, casou logo em seguida com o meu pai. Parece que ela estava sem dinheiro para se manter com a minha irmã. As terras do foram confiscadas pelo estado só por não havia parentes masculinos próximos para herdá-la. Leis machistas e estúpidas! O Sr. Tonks era um homem honrado segundo a mamãe, ele tinha planos de vender as terras e o gado para deixar dinheiro suficiente para sustentá-las por um bom tempo porque tinha problemas com o coração, mas ele morreu antes que vendesse qualquer coisa!

- E o seu pai? Aceitou esse casamento por interesse? Ele sabia?

- Sabia. Foi ele que a procurou! Meu pai me contou quando já tinha ficado de cama. Ele e o Sr. Tonks eram grandes amigos, teria sido ele que ficaria tomando conta do dinheiro da herança, já que nem uma conta em banco uma mulher solteira ou viúva pode ter!... Bem, ele já era viúvo há um bom tempo e sentia falta de ter um herdiro ou mesmo uma filha, mas que tivesse seu sangue!

Eles já se encontravam perto da escola enquanto conversavam.

-Está entregue milady._Disse Harry com uma mesura exagerada fazendo a Hermione rir.

-Pare Harry! Ou as pessoas podem pensar que esta me cortejando.

- E porque pensariam isso? Para mim você é como uma irmã.

-Para mim voe é o mesmo. Mas as pessoas são maldosas Harry, por favor tome cuidado em publico ou seus gestos serão interpretados de uma forma completamente maliciosa.

-Esta bem Herms.

-Até breve Harry.

-Até.

**...o****.o.****o...**

Acordando, ainda desnorteado, Blacksnake instintivamente procura por suas armas, não as encontrando tenta se levantar bruscamente caindo logo em seguida devido a fraqueza e a tonteira.

-Fique quieta sua cobra velha, as feridas irão abrir de novo se tentar levantar mais uma vez!_Olhando serio para sombra falante que estava encostada na parede do que parecia um quarto, BlackSnake vai recobrando a memória e reconhece na sombra o seu velho conhecido Igor.

-Então quem era aquele brutamonte que o acompanhava Karkaroff?

-Eu que deveria fazer as perguntas aqui BlackSnape, mas posso responder essa. Aquele que viu é meu filho Vitor Krhum.

- Krhum?

-A minha esposa, Ivha, era Krhum, para me permitir casar com ela e comprar esse rancho o pai dela me fez abdicar de por em meu próprio filho o meu sobrenome.

- Vocês aceitaram isso pacificamente?

- Eu amava, é claro que faria qualquer coisa por ela! E nem me olhe desse jeito, não foi você que lutou por aquela ruiva?_BS grunhiu desgostoso pela lembrança._Tá....Tá...não falo mais nada dela. Eu tenho mais um menino e uma menina gêmeos dois anos mais novos que Vítor, estão na Europa em internatos na Europa, ambos possuem meu sobrenome mais são mais apegados aos avós maternos, Vitor gosta de lidar com o rebanho e a terra por isso está aqui comigo.

-Entendo.

-Me diga agora quem conseguiu pega-lo desprevenido para deixá-lo desse jeito?

-É uma longa história...

-Estou desocupado agora, pode começar._ Recostou-se em uma poltrona perto da janela com um sorrisinho sacana na face sabendo que BS o odiaria e mais ainda ter que contar algo aparentemente muito embaraçoso como o que aconteceu para ser pego.

N/A: Esse só é o primeiro capitulo da minha fic. Se quiserem saber quem são estes personagens direito ou como se conheceram e o que houve no passado entre eles vão ler Intrigas em Hogsmeade City da Adriana Snape. Amo aquela fic de paixão! Amo muito mais o Snape retratado nela, ele tá d+!


End file.
